This invention is directed to a keeper for rotary latches, particularly to keepers for flush type rotary latches used on aircraft such as, but not limited to, the type of rotary latch disclosed in FIGS. 10 through 14 of Application Ser. No. 856,504, which is summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide a keeper for panel mounted rotary latches which is externally accessible for adjustment of tension applied to the latch when the panel is closed and the keeper is in engagement with the latch.
Second, to provide a keeper, as indicated in the first object, which includes a novelly arranged keeper housing having a guide socket in essentially parallel relation to the panel, when closed, and a transverse screwthreaded bore confronting the panel, the socket receiving a keeper bar looped to receive the rotary latch and provided with a cam surface exposed to the bore, the bore receiving an adjustment screw accessible through a small perforation in the panel.